Those Nights
by hellonow8
Summary: Quinn's deployment was rough and Rachel doesn't know how to help her. Will she ever know how? Army Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachel stood impatiently at the airport with her four year-old's hand clutched in her own. She looked down at him. "Are you excited, Robbie?" She asked the toddler with a bright smile.

The boy shook his head 'yes' and Rachel smoothed his cowlick down, to no avail. "I can't wait to see Mommy!" He exclaimed with his very high pitched voice. This was Robert's first deployment he had to deal with. It was hard having your mommy gone.

Rachel chuckled and turned her attention to her other son, Mitchell, who was standing quietly next to her, headphones in. She sighed. Mitchell was never too fond of Quinn's long absences. Quite frankly she wasn't either, but Mitch took it hard. He was his Mommy's boy.

She pulled one of the headphones out of his ear and he glared at his mother. "Mom! What the heck?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Mitchell Berry-Fabray your _mother_ is on the other side of that gate. Your mother who was just in another country fighting a war for a year. Show a little bit of excitement would you?"

He looked suitably chastised and grumbled under his breath like any sixteen year-old would. But Rachel knew he was very happy his mommy was coming back home, safe. She observed her boy.

He was at least six foot four and had curly brown hair which, Rachel took note, needed to be cut. He was skinny but she knew he was well built because all he does is football. She rolled her eyes. She had tried to make him more interested in other things, such as Broadway or dancing for example, but he just wanted to throw a ball around a field and get trampled on by other teens his age.

"Mama?" Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts by Robert tugging on her hand. She looked down into his brown eyes, like his brother's. "Yes baby?"

"I have to potty." He made a pained expression and held his crotch.

Rachel snorted and eyed the gate entrance, seeing for any sign of her wife. Making sure she wasn't coming yet, she looked back down at her son. "Ask your brother if he will take you."

He nodded fiercely and let go of her hand. She watched him go up to his brother. "Bubba with you take me to go pee?" He asked politely.

Mitchell frowned. "No. Why can't you go yourself?"

Rachel facepalmed. "Mitch he's _four_. Take him to the bathroom!"

Robert looked up at his brother with pleading eyes and Mitch softened. He took him by the hand and led him to the restrooms. Rachel smiled, not believing how blessed she was to have two beautiful boys in her life. And a wonderful, gorgeous wife.

**Flashback**

_Rachel walked into a small grocery store in South Carolina, where she was visiting her grandparents for the summer. She was twenty and in college at the time. She walked down the aisles and looked down the list of things she was suppose to be getting for her grandmother. _

_Prunes? She grimaced. Gross. _

_Not realizing where she was going, Rachel ran right into someone and watched as their basket of items fell out onto the floor. She flushed and bent down to help pick them up. _

"_Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I was distracted by this list of items to get for my Grandmother. I mean she wants _prunes_ of all things which is a little disgusting by my standards." Rachel rambled on and went to grab the saltines next to her but the person she ran into got to them first. _

_Rachel finally looked up and saw a _stunning _woman kneeling in front of her with an amused expression. And she was wearing a uniform. An army uniform. She blushed some more and stood up._

"_Your uh- groceries." Rachel didn't have much experience with soldiers and handed the items back to the flawless woman. She shouldn't have been surprised though, this was a military town._

_The woman stood up as well and dumped her groceries back into her basket. Rachel stared at her shamelessly. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun, not a strand out of place. Her uniform had the name _Fabray _sewn on it and her pants were tucked neatly into her combat boots. _

"_Miss?" Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts. Oh! The beautiful girl was speaking to her! Pull it together, Berry. _

"_Yes?" Rachel said quietly. The soldier stuck out her hand. "I'm Quinn Fabray."_

* * *

"Rachel!" She heard a melodious voice call out. Rachel snapped out of her memory and turned her head to the side only to see her uniform clad wife walking briskly toward her, a huge smile on her face.

Rachel immediately felt tears in her eyes and walked just as fast towards her soldier and crashed into her, squeezing with all her might. Quinn had dropped her backpack in order to hold Rachel.

"Hey baby," Quinn whispered into her wife's ear. "I've missed you." Skype days we're certainly not enough to keep the blonde satisfied. But she supposed it was better than nothing.

Rachel hugged Quinn tighter, if that were possible. She breathed in deeply and relished in Quinn's own scent mixed with the Army's. Quinn chuckled. "We've done this several times, Rach. I'd figured you'd be less dramatic," she joked.

Rachel pulled back slightly and frowned at her wife. "Quinn you were just deployed overseas risking your life for twelve whole months! I don't care if we've done this fifty times. You're the love of my life and I missed you _so_ much." Brown eyes met hazel ones.

Quinn softened and pushed forward to meet Rachel's lips with her own for the first time in so long. The soldier had not been granted leave this year. She was far too important to the men and women in Afghanistan for that.

The brunette sighed into the kiss and moved her lips with Quinn's at a relaxed tempo. Things were about to get a little rated R for this Virginian airport when they were interrupted by-

"Look Bubba! It's Mommy!" Rachel heard her son cry out. She felt Quinn smile against her lips and let go of her. Rachel turned around and watched her youngest boy run to his mommy. Mitch was trailing behind him but had a little speed to his step, obviously happy to see his mom. Rachel was torn between hogging Quinn all to herself, or letting her kid's enjoy their mommy. Of course she went with the latter. Rachel will get Quinn all to herself when it's time for bed. And she has to let her _kids_ spend time with their mom.

"Robbie!" Quinn squealed and scooped him up into her arms. She kissed his cheek a dozen times and he giggled uncontrollably.

"You've gotten so _big,_ Robert. Has Mama been feeding you too much?" Quinn grinned down at her son and he laughed.

"No! Sometimes she won't feed me _enough_!" He complained. "Like when I want ice cream or cookies. She just wants to give me green beans. Those are gross." He frowned and made a 'yuck' face. "I missed you mommy!" He wrapped his little arms around her neck and she smiled from cheek to cheek.

Quinn heard Rachel laugh behind her and hugged her son closer to her. She then brought her gaze up a little, or a lot, and saw Mitchell standing shyly in front of her, a smile on his face. This almost brought tears to Quinn's eyes. Almost. She was just so happy to see her boys.

"Mitchie," she said softly and motioned for him to come to her. He rolled his eyes, presumably at the nickname, but still wore a smile. He wrapped his arms around his mommy _and_ his brother.

God her son was a giant.

She didn't squeal or tease him because she knew her son wasn't big with emotions. Much like herself. Even if Quinn didn't give birth to him he very much got that from her. She sniffed and furrowed her brow.

"Mitchell are you wearing cologne?"

He pulled back and scratched his head. "Uh- yeah. My girlfriend got it for me for my birthday."

Quinn smirked at her son and he flushed. Deciding not to push it, she put Robert on the ground and grabbed his hand.

"Come on boys, let's go get my stuff and then I'll take you guys and Mama out for ice cream. Sound good?" Robbie clapped and Mitch smiled. She motioned for them to follow her and Mitch slung Quinn's backpack over his shoulder.

Rachel trailed behind her family, watching them with a smile on her face. Mitch was no longer in a mood and Robert was obviously happy to have his mommy home. But her wife looks...

Rachel bit her lip.

Worn out.

She was all smiles right now but her eyes were hollow and her skin was sort of pale. To anyone who didn't know Quinn, they'd say she was fine. But Rachel knew better. Rachel also knew that it was tough being overseas, but Quinn never seemed to have a problem before.

Did something happen?

Rachel was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when Quinn called out to her.

"You coming, baby?"

Rachel smiled genuinely. "Right behind you."

* * *

**:) Thoughts? Would you like me to continue? I know this chapter isn't lengthy but If y'all want me to continue I'll make sure they are longer.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**For all intensive purposes let's pretend women are allowed in the infantry. Oh and I know little of the military so please don't be mad if I get something wrong or write something stupid. Sorry in advance.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Goodnight sweet boy," Quinn said to her youngest son as she tucked him into his bed. He was sporting his favorite camouflage pajamas. Robert was very much in love with the idea of being a soldier. He thought it was the _coolest_ thing that his mommy was actually in the army.

Quinn had stepped on enough toy soldiers to know that. Robert didn't respond to her because he was already dead asleep, conked out from today's activities. She kissed his forehead and left quietly, but first making sure his nightlight was on.

Rob tends to get a tad scared if he for some reason wakes up and it's dark. Quinn eyed Mitchell's bedroom door and walked up to it. She knocked, respecting his privacy.

"Come in," she heard a deep voice. Quinn opened the door to an absolute _wreck _of a room. The soldier chuckled.

"Has your mom seen your room?" She questioned the teen laying on his bed. He was tossing a football up in the air.

He answered almost immediately. "No, she's been busy."

Quinn's chest tightened and she knew what he was talking about. Rachel's dad and her father-in-law, Hiram, had passed away two months ago. It had been affecting her wife to say the least. And being a first grade teacher didn't help matters much. It was a stressful time.

The blonde tried to comfort her wife as best as she could from Afghanistan, but it wasn't enough. It was times like these when Quinn absolutely loathed her job. They wouldn't let her come back for the funeral, either. He wasn't important enough, she guessed. She was needed in Afghanistan.

Her voice softened. "Clean your room, son. Tomorrow. If your mama saw this she would explode." He stopped tossing the football and put it down. The boy took out his phone instead and began to text someone. "Alright," he mumbled.

Quinn sighed. "Goodnight Mitch." She knew better than to bug him when he's in one of his moods. The blonde also knew she was the reason he was in these moods a lot of the time.

"Night mommy," he said to her as she left his room and shut the door. The blonde ran a hand through her hair and trudged down the hall into the master bedroom. It's been a long day. A joyous one, but long.

She had missed her family more than words could express. Sure she had been deployed many times before, but it was harder this time. She'd witnessed things. Things that will be forever burned into her memory. Quinn shook her head of the thoughts. She had a wonderful wife waiting for her to come to bed, and two wonderful children that were hers and only hers.

Quinn walked into her bedroom and collapsed onto the king sized bed. She moaned in relief at the feeling. Living in a desert nation for one whole year was not at all comfortable. She opened one eye and looked around the room. Rachel seemed to be in the shower. Quinn could hear her beautiful voice drifting between the sound of the running water.

She was singing _She Loves You_, by _The Beatles_.

Quinn smiled at the sound and yawned, blinking her weary eyes. God she missed this so much, the soldier thought as she drifted off to sleep. So much...

* * *

_Captain Berry-Fabray ran frantically to the Humvee that she was going to ride in to get to the next camp. The War in Afghanistan had been raging on for the past twenty years. The madness just wouldn't stop. Terrorism was climbing at an alarming rate and the US Army was doing the best with what they could. That meant that armored vehicles were rare nowadays and you had to risk your life just riding to the next safe point. _

_Quinn shook her head of those thoughts. IED was not happening today(roadside bomb). Not to her. She has a family to go home too. Quinn was thirty six years old and she has two young sons to worry about. One of her boys was about to turn sixteen. She smiled at the thought of him but was quickly snapped out of her musings._

"_Captain Fabray! Ma'am! I'm sorry but we have no time to waste. This man is severely injured we have to go _now!_"_

_The female soldier nodded at the young man and quickly got into the humvee. They quickly sped off onto the dirt road. Things here were way out of hand. She should not have to be transported in such a manner as this. But I guess there's a war going on and she shouldn't complain._

_Quinn needed to be at the next safepoint to oversee her tanks and her men and women who have to go fight a damn war on the front line. She looked to her side and saw a man stretched out, gauze wrapped tightly around his abdomen. Blood was leaking through. The base she was just at clearly wasn't safe anymore..._

_Fucking cowards those Afghans were. _

_She looked into the injured man's bright green eyes and saw fear. Complete, unbridled, fear. The blonde knew he was trying to be strong but tears were leaking out of his eyes. Quinn adjusted her helmet and addressed the man._

"_Don't worry soldier, we'll be safe soon and you'll be shipped out of here as soon as possible." Quinn clutched her rifle close to her stomach and gave the man a reassuring smile._

_Quinn really didn't have much experience with this. She wasn't usually around medics or wounded men. She thought of her wife and her beautiful smile, her boys and their wonderful faces, glad that they were safe._

_She chuckled. "Maybe you can get home to see your lover, yeah?" The blonde turned her gaze to meet the young soldier's again, but instead she heard an explosion and saw a bright flash. Then she saw nothing._

* * *

Rachel stirred awake to the sound of whimpering and jumbled words. She yawned. _What the hell is going on?_ She let her eyes adjust the the darkness and turned her gaze to the right only to be surprised by a thrashing, but sleeping, Quinn.

She felt her heartbeat quicken. "Quinn?" She laid a hand on Quinn's shoulder and shook lightly. Quinn was still speaking incoherently and moving around. Rachel thought she saw tears running down her porcelain cheeks.

Rachel turned back to her left and flipped her lamp on. Bright light filled her side of the room. She focused back on Quinn again. Her wife was obviously panicking in whatever dream she was having. What the fuck? She never has nightmares. Rachel was becoming upset that her love was troubled in her sleep.

"Quinn! Honey?" She shook her wife a little harder. Nothing."Baby, _wake up_!" She shouted and Quinn simultaneously shot up in a panic and shoved Rachel away roughly.

"Ow! What the hell, Quinn?" Rachel rubbed at her arm and watched her wife look around the room, as if she didn't know where she was. That was only for a split second however, because the fire in Quinn's eyes had gone out and now she just looked sleepy. The fuck?

"Rachel, why were you shaking me? You scared the crap out of me." Quinn squinted her eyes at her wife, who looked nervous.

"Baby I think you were having a nightmare," she responded softly.

Quinn rubbed at her eyes. "What are you talking about Rachel?" The blonde yawned. "Go back to sleep." The blonde turned over and wrapped the blankets back over herself.

The brunette frowned. "Quinn, don't play games."

Quinn groaned. "The only game I wanna play is the sleep game. Now shush please, sweetheart."

Rachel wasn't having it. "Quinn, what was your dream about?"

"I wasn't having a dream," the blonde mumbled into her pillow.

Rachel tore the blankets off of Quinn so she sat up, frustrated. Her hair a complete mess. "Rachel what the fuck are you doing? Maybe you're the one dreaming! Now let me sleep!"

Rachel shook her head and her voice softened. "I know what I saw and heard, Quinn. You were panicking." The brunette moved closer to her wife and ran two fingers lightly down her cheek, concerned.

Quinn still looked confused. "Baby I don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember dreaming anything. Are you okay?"

Rachel groaned and rubbed her temple. "Lucy Quinn you just scared the hell out of me by crying out in your sleep and you're asking me if _I'm_ okay? _And_ you say you don't remember dreaming? Bullshit!"

The blonde winced at the use of her full name and Rachel's cursing. But she really had no earthly idea as to what Rachel was talking about. She furrowed her brow. Was she really dreaming?

Quinn sighed. "Rachel please. Let's just go back to sleep. Even if I was having a nightmare, which I doubt it, I don't remember anything. I'm tired, baby." She flopped back down and snuggled up to her wife, hoping that she would take the hint and just go the fuck back to bed.

Rachel bit her lip and looked down at her wife, who was almost asleep again. How could Quinn not remember her dream? It was obviously upsetting her, but she says she doesn't remember? And Rachel was pretty sure she wasn't lying. She sighed. Fucking weird. Okay, whatever. Quinn is feeling fine now. Time to go back to sleep. Rachel was pretty tired too.

"Turn the light off," her wife mumbled sleepily. Rachel chuckled and stroked Quinn's hair the way she liked it. We must appease Princess Quinn. She reached for the lamp and flicked it off.

The brunette settled back down into bed and Quinn threw her arm around Rachel's abdomen and rested her head on her chest. "I missed you so much," she murmured.

Rachel sighed contentedly this time. "I missed you too baby."

* * *

Quinn sat at the kitchen table with her two sons and read an article about some terrorist attack from her ipad. Rachel stood at the stove flipping pancakes. Quinn had a month of leave and Rachel and the boys were taking a few days off from school, which was good.

Robert chucked a banana slice at his brother, and it hit him in the jaw. "The bad guys have been hit, soldiers! Prepare to move forward!" He grabbed a couple of his army men and trampled them through his fruit, making various machine gun noises.

Quinn laughed but then saw the look on Mitchell's face. He looked pissed at his younger brother. She cleared her throat.

"Robbie please don't play with toys at the breakfast table, go put them in your room and then report back here. That's an order." She winked at him and he grinned foolishly.

"Yes mommy! I mean Captain, ma'am! Mom!" He giggled and then ran to his room. Quinn smiled fondly at him. She had awesome kids.

Rachel flipped the last of the pancakes, vegan friendly she might add, and set them down on the table. Mitch immediately took four and kissed her cheek. Rachel grinned at him but then noticed his unkempt hair and frowned.

"Quinn I think Mitchell needs a haircut, don't you?" Quinn looked at her older son and nodded slightly, before taking two pancakes for herself.

"I'm surprised your football coach hasn't said anything, Mitch," the blonde said. He looked up at his mom and smirked.

"Coach doesn't care about my hair because I'm so awesome on the field. And besides I don't want a haircut. Jackie really likes it."

Rachel and Quinn both rolled their eyes at that. Jackie had been his girlfriend for almost six months now he tells them. She hoped they were playing it safe...

"You're getting a haircut. Today after I take you to the range." Quinn bit back a smile and focused on her ipad before she finally heard her son's victory shout.

"You're finally taking me to shoot today? Yes! Oh man I can't wait," he shoveled the last of his breakfast into his mouth disgustingly and mumbled something about getting ready, before speeding back to his room.

He in turn almost trampled Robbie in the process, who was returning back to the table. He pulled himself into a chair and tried to get the pancakes. Rachel took a sip of orange juice and laughed. "Whoa there little man, let me help you." She took his plate and put a pancake on it and cut it up into little pieces. She gave it back to Rob and he dug in.

Rachel returned to her own breakfast before eying Quinn. Her wife caught her gaze and blushed knowingly.

You see, Rachel wasn't too fond of the fact that Quinn was taking their _son_ to fire weapons. Something he wants to do for whatever reason. Boys.

"Please keep him safe, Quinn."

Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel glared at her. "I just don't want him to get hurt! Or you to get hurt!" Rachel hated guns. And although she knew her wife was completely responsible with guns, she still felt uneasy about Mitch shooting one.

A few years back Quinn suggested that she keep a handgun in the house. For security reasons and such. Yeah Rachel didn't take that proposition too well. She made Quinn watch a DVD she found somewhere on the internet about various scenarios in which a child got a hold of said gun. Quinn shut up after that.

The blonde spoke up. "It's something he really wants to do Rach, and I want to spend more time with him. We will be perfectly safe. I promise." She shoved a forkful of pancakes into her mouth and stared at the brunette.

Rachel shook her head. "I know, I know. It's just...he's my baby. And he's shooting a gun. A gun that can kill a man. Or a bear. Or himself." She shuddered at the thought of her son accidentally shooting himself. Don't go there, Rachel.

Robbie spoke up. "I wanna go shoot a gun!" He threw his hand back behind his head frantically which caused a forkful of pancake to fly to the ground. Rachel grimaced.

"When you're older, little man."

Rob pouted. "But I wanna be like mommy."

Rachel smiled at that. "And you will be. When you're older. Right now you just need to be my little boy." Robbie just shrugged as if to say 'whatever I'm still an army guy in my head' and returned back to his food. Rachel grinned.

Quinn smiled to herself and then leaned over to kiss her wife's cheek sloppily, which resulted in syrup getting on her face. She swatted Quinn away. "Gross, baby!" she laughed and wiped at her cheek.

The soldier stood up chuckling and took her's and Robbie's plate. "Back to the Mitchell and the gun problem, he will be fine. Now go get Rob and yourself ready. You're taking him out today right? I'll clean up the kitchen."

Rachel nodded and stood up as well to kiss her wife sweetly on the lips. Then she grabbed Robbie and hoisted him over her shoulder. He squealed delightedly and Rachel laughed.

"Time to get my little soldier ready for battle!"

* * *

Rachel was in the middle of putting her hair up, when she saw Quinn leaning against the bathroom door through the mirror. She was staring at her. Rachel gave her a puzzled look and laughed at her through her reflection. "What are you staring at?"

Quinn gave her a small smile and closed the bathroom door before locking it. Rachel quickly saw where this was going and her heart fluttered. Quinn stepped up to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her wife from behind, clasping them across her stomach.

"I was staring at you because you're the most beautiful woman I know," she mumbled honestly and kissed her wife's neck.

Rachel shuddered. God she hadn't had sex in a year. Such a long time, anyone would agree with her, really. Quinn spun her wife around and kissed at her neck some more, nipping and biting a little. The brunette gasped as Quinn sucked at the especially sensitive skin under her jaw.

"You have to, ah! Say that. I'm your—God, wife- wife." Rachel said breathlessly as Quinn worked her over just by sucking at her neck. She tangled her fingers in the blonde tresses of her wife's hair. Rachel noticed the few strands of gray in her hair and smiled softly. She knew the blonde hated them, but Rachel loved it. Although there seemed to be more now...

The brunette was pulled out of her thoughts as Quinn lifted her up by the legs and placed her on the bathroom counter top, this time kissing her on the lips. Hard. She cupped one of Rachel's breasts over her shirt. Rachel moaned into her mouth and sucked on Quinn's bottom lip which elicited a moan from Quinn as well. Quinn pulled back and tugged Rachel's shirt over her head, leaving her in a lacy black bra and the jeans she had on.

"If I didn't know you and saw you even from a distance, you'd be the most beautiful person I'd ever laid my eyes on." Quinn kissed Rachel heatedly and forced her tongue into the brunette's sweet mouth and sucked on Rachel's tongue. She groaned at the taste.

Rachel moved her head to the side and kissed Quinn's neck hotly. "We have to be quiet, baby," she mumbled into smooth skin. God forbid Mitchell hears them.

Rachel moved to lift her wife's shirt up but Quinn's hands shot down to Rachel's in what could almost be panic. She was about to question the blonde but Quinn lifted her hands over her head and kissed her way down her neck and to her chest.

"Oh fuck..." Rachel gasped as Quinn licked and sucked at the curve of her breast.

Quinn chuckled and brought her hand down to Rachel's sex and cupped her over her jeans. Rachel involuntarily thrust her hips against Quinn's hand and whimpered.

The blonde smirked and brought her lips back to Rachel's, gently swiping her tongue across her bottom lip. Rachel parted her lips and let Quinn stroke her tongue with her own. Instead of heated like the kisses earlier, this one was slow and sentimental. Rachel moaned and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. She pulled back. "I want you to fuck me," she whispered as she stared into Quinn's lust filled eyes. Pupils blown.

Hazel eyes darkened even more and she unbuttoned her wife's jeans but suddenly-

Mitchell banged on the bathroom door. "Come on mom! Let's go!" he yelled.

Quinn groaned and buried her face into her wife's neck. Why now?

Rachel groaned too but chuckled at the end of it. "This is what we get for having kids."

Rachel kissed behind Quinn's ear and the blonde stepped back to look at her wife. "I love you," she told her.

The brunette smiled softly. "I love you too, Quinn."

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
